Mirror
by ShadowsOfSoul
Summary: La confusion peut mêler à des révélations des plus intéressantes. Des jumelles, ça créer forcément beaucoup de confusion. Surtout les jumelles Fabray, avec une certaine Berry...


Salut salut.

Alors ça c'est un OS qui a fait boum dans ma tête en lisant la phrase "Identical twins, a party invitation, and a locked closet." qu'on pourrait traduire par "Jumelles identiques, une invitation à une fête, et un placard fermé".

Bref ! Je voulais aussi intégré Charlie à une histoire depuis un moment. Chose faite !

Si vous voulez un peu d'ambiance pendant cette histoire, je conseille _Just Give Me A Reason_, de _P!nk ft Nate Ruess_ puisque c'est cette chanson que j'ai écouté en écrivant l'OS. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas du tout où j'allais avec ce truc, donc c'est court, niais et très.. Bizarre.

* * *

-Action !

Mercedes lança un regard vicieux –et légèrement vitreux du reflet de l'alcool- en direction de Rachel, au regard tout autant vitreux qu'elle.

-Oooookaayyyy…. Va pour les 7 minutes au paradis***** !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa. Les autres membres du Glee club la regardèrent faire un sourire aux lèvres, crispé pour Finn, et du genre pervers pour Puck.

-Choisis-moi steeeuuuuplait pleurnicha le garçon. Il était ivre, et Rachel songea qu'il n'arriverait sans doute même pas à se lever si Mercedes le prenait.

-On va faire plus drôle Puck… elle laissa sa voix trainer alors que son regard se tournait vers une blonde passablement éméchée. Charlie, vas-y !

En vrai, la blonde avait du mal à ne tenir rien que son verre, alors quand elle entendit son nom, elle eut envie de protester, parce qu'elle savait que se lever allait être l'épreuve de sa vie, mais en regardant autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Rien que d'y penser, sa tête tournait. Et le regard que lui lançait Rachel n'arrangeait rien… Elle se concentra un peu plus fortement sur le visage de la brune, fronçant les sourcils de manière comique. Elle rêvait ou la diva l'aguichait ?

-Je crois qu'elle va tomber la tête la première si elle se lève… Que quelqu'un prépare la caméra, je veux ça pour cadeau d'anniversaire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à la réplique de Santana, et avala le fond de son verre d'une traite. Elle était la Reine autoproclamée de la dignité. Elle se lèverait seule et « proprement », ou elle n'était plus. Alors qu'elle amorçait le mouvement visant à se redresser, elle commença à voir la pièce tourner, ou du moins une sensation similaire, et entendit Puck pouffer de rire. Finalement, après un temps d'adaptation, elle réussit à se tenir debout, et afficha un air victorieux.

-Attention à avoir les vêtements sur le dos quand on ouvrira la porte !

Mercedes accompagna les deux jeunes femmes vers la porte d'une salle de bain relativement petite, et déjà Rachel saisit la main de la blonde, l'entrainant rapidement à l'intérieur.

-Bon 7ème ciel ! rigola Puck, et un claquement retentit alors que Mercedes fermait l'issue, des rires plus forts se faisant entendre de l'autre côté du bois.

Rachel n'avait pas lâché sa main.

-Alors, hum, euh.

Rachel éclata de rire face à sa nervosité, et lâcha la main de la jolie blonde. Pendant un lapse de seconde, celle-ci ressentit un froid étrange à l'emplacement précédemment occupé.

-Ne stress pas Charlie, je ne vais pas te manger. La brune se détourna, et fit couler un filet d'eau froide sur sa main, emmenant finalement le liquide à son visage. Elle avait besoin d'être lucide pour ce qu'elle avait à dire, et sans l'ombre d'un doute, Rachel Barbra Berry pouvait reprendre contenance après 3 verres.

-Comment va Quinn ?

La blonde haussa un sourcil pendant un lapse de secondes, puis esquissa un sourire. Rachel lui tournait le dos, appuyée sur ses bras, penchant la tête, presque intimidée.

-Je crois qu'elle va plutôt bien.

-Vous êtes jumelles et tout ce que tu peux dire c'est « je crois » ?

Elle pouffa de rire au ton de la brune. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait savoir plus. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer.

-Elle est ici aussi tu sais, tu pourrais lui demander quand on sort.

La brune sembla hésiter une seconde, et elle se retint de lui toucher le bras pour la faire réagir. Au lieu de ça, elle s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit la chose à faire…

La voix de la brune était à peine plus qu'un murmure, plus pour elle-même que pour la blonde derrière elle.

-Pourquoi ? Elle lui avait répondu sur le même ton, ne voulant pas briser l'atmosphère.

-Je crois qu'elle me déteste un peu. La brune releva la tête en laissant échapper un éclat de rire dénué de toute joie. Un peu beaucoup même.

-Elle ne te déteste pas.

Rachel planta ses yeux sur la blonde derrière elle, fronçant les sourcils. Charlie l'avait vu comme tout le monde, Quinn l'avait rabaissée plus d'une fois. Certes la blonde avait maintenant beaucoup changé, mais Rachel avait toujours ce doute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Nous sommes jumelles, répliqua la blonde, malicieuse. Elle réussit à décocher un sourire à la chanteuse.

-Elle ne te déteste pas parce qu'elle tient trop à toi Rachel.

La brune se retourna vivement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, la soudaine proximité de Rachel bloquant ses pensées. Son visage encore humide, recouvert d'une légère pellicule d'eau, était hypnotisant.

-Je... Elle, tu. La blonde baissa la tête et inspira un grand coup, puis replanta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Tu es celle à qui elle a fait confiance. Demander un soutien. Rachel, elle a dénié ça toute sa vie.

La brune sembla réfléchir. Charlie avait peut-être raison au final. Mais ça ne résolvait rien du tout. Elle pencha la tête de côté, détournant le regard.

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Je… Je crois que je...

La blonde n'osa pas interrompre la phrase, et l'attente lui sembla interminable. Finalement, Rachel se retourna une nouvelle fois face au miroir.

-Depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce lycée, nos vies semblaient obligatoirement devoir se croiser. Peu importe combien j'essayais de l'éviter, elle s'acharnait toujours sur moi. La brune fit une pause, la jeune femme derrière affichant un air attristé. Je veux dire, reprit-elle un léger rire dans sa voix, qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait après tout ? Je… C'était dur, au début, et puis, je me suis concentrée sur Finn par la suite, comme si en l'atteignant lui, je l'atteignais elle. Mais de toute évidence, ça n'a pas marché et a empiré les choses. Un triangle amoureux des plus pathétiques. Rachel pouffa de rire, plus blasée que d'humeur à tourner en ridicule sa situation. La blonde derrière semblait rester immobile. Finalement, cette routine est devenue plus qu'habitude, et j'ai… J'ai cru ressentir quelque chose d'inhabituel. Finn m'a demandé en mariage sans vraiment me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir, et Quinn a eu… sa voix se brisa. A eu son accident. Je… Je ne pouvais plus l'épouser après ça. Parce que même avant tout ce fiasco, pendant, après, je ne pouvais penser qu'à une chose.

La brune se retourna, prenant des allures dramatiques. La blonde sourit face à cette attitude toujours aussi théâtrale, c'était une habitude maintenant, et sourire l'aidait à masquer sa nervosité face aux mots se formant dans son esprit.

-Je pensais à Quinn, Charlie. Toujours. Après l'accident, je n'ai fait qu'en prendre conscience. C'était horrible, elle était dans un fauteuil par ma faute, et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était de me débarrasser de ces pensées. J'étais avec Finn ! Je devais rester avec lui. Je… J'avais créé une guerre, littéralement, pour l'avoir. J'avais fait souffrir Quinn pour ça. Même si elle disait que Finn n'était qu'un outil pour perfectionner son image, je savais qu'au fond, elle l'aim-

-NON ! cria presque la blonde face à elle. Rachel lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Elle… Elle ne l'aimait pas.

-Mais…

-Rachel, la voix douce de la blonde accompagna ses mains agrippant celles de la brune. Elle ne l'aimait pas.

Rachel fixa quelque seconde leurs mains enlacées. Naturellement, elle avait répondu à l'appel silencieux des doigts de la jeune femme en face d'elle, comme si son touché était nécessaire. Soudain, tout la frappa en pleine face. Le parfum de rose se dégageant des cheveux de la blonde. Cette manière de les coiffer, si particulière, une mèche délicate soulignant l'élégance du visage de la jeune femme. Et ses yeux étranges. Les jumelles Fabray n'étaient distinguables que par ceux-ci, tout autres caractéristiques se noyant dans la ressemblance. Charlie avait des yeux d'un bleu profond, presque larmoyant. Et Quinn, eh bien, Quinn les avait d'or aux reflets d'émeraudes, exactement comme ceux se-

-QUINN ! Tu vas te remuer le cul, j'vais être malade !

-se tenant en face d'elle. Rachel se détacha brusquement de l'emprise de la blonde. Dieu, elle n'avait pas dit tout ça à, à, à… Non. La brune se rua en dehors de la pièce, bousculant Charlie au passage.

-Connerie ?

-Grosse, lâcha sa sœur, alors qu'elle se jetait à la poursuite de la brune oubliant soudainement l'alcool. Qu'elle avait bu pour la brune d'ailleurs, parce que la voir se faire dévorer des yeux par cet idiot de géant était insupportable. Quelle idée clichée que de s'habiller comme sa sœur jumelle.

-Rachel !

La brune s'arrêta après quelques foulées de plus. Elles étaient dehors maintenant, quelques maisons plus loin.

-Ecoute, je-

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça Quinn !

La jeune femme se retourna, révélant un visage sillonné par les larmes.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit, répéta-t-elle, murmurant cette fois-ci, son regard tombant sur le goudron sale.

-Et tu n'avais pas le droit de ne rien dire !

Quinn se retint de justesse d'ajouter autre chose, sa voix partant déjà sur un sanglot difficilement étouffé. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était à quelques mètres de Rachel si proche de l'avoir enfin, et pourtant jamais elle n'avait était aussi éloignée d'elle, la voyant littéralement lui filer entre les doigts.

-Alors quoi Quinn ? Demain, dès la première heure les slushies recommencent ?

-Jamais ! La voix de la blonde était cassée, blessée de voir que la brune doutait autant d'elle. Elle s'approcha pourtant d'elle, la brune recula d'un pas, s'apprêtant à repartir, mais la blonde lui saisit un bras et l'attira à elle. Rachel se débattit, mais Quinn ne lâcha pas la brune, et bientôt elle plaqua son corps contre elle.

-Plus jamais Rachel. Quinn avala difficilement, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Plus jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et j'apprendrais à toujours être là pour toi. Toujours.

La brune se calma doucement, les pleures s'arrêtant paisiblement. Elle passa lentement ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn, savourant la sensation d'être comme chez elle. Familière, l'odeur embuait son esprit.

-Dit quelque chose Rach…

La brune redressa lentement sa tête jusqu'à positionner son nez dans le cou de la blonde qui frissonna.

-Toujours.

La brune accompagna sa phrase d'un baiser léger dans le cou de la cheerleader. Celle-ci éclata en sanglot, et sembla se détendre de façon incroyablement soudaine dans ses bras. Rachel enserra plus fortement la jeune femme, et se retira doucement.

-Maintenant, et si on allait retrouver les autres ?

Quinn essuya maladroitement les larmes sur son visage.

-Oui.

Elle lui saisit la main, et entama le chemin de retour, à allure normal cette fois-ci, tandis que la brune posait sa tête sur son épaule.

* * *

* - Seven minutes to heaven, un jeu très populaire aux US, où il faut enfermer deux personnes dans un placard (ici salle de bain) pendant 7 minutes (ou plus selon son choix). En général, c'est un jeu qui sous entends beaucoup de choses...

Voilà voilà ! Si vous voulez une suite, ou une autre histoire avec Charlie, n'hésitait pas à me le dire !

Thanks à **Steal'** pour la correction.


End file.
